This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles that use electricity for their motive power, whether only partly like hybrid electric vehicles, or exclusively like full electric vehicles, receive their energy from one or more batteries or battery packs. Each battery pack usually comprises multiple battery cells.
In some cases it can be advantageous to sever the electrical connection to the battery or to the battery packs. Especially in cases when the battery gets damaged, it might release its stored electric energy uncontrolled. A disconnection or termination of the battery can then be very advantageous.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,083 discloses an electric source apparatus for an electric vehicle. Using impact sensors, a calculating circuit, switches and further control means, unit batteries are separated into groups to protect the passengers.
A problem with such an arrangement is that it is rather complex, for example each of the used switches is in electrical contact with the calculating circuit. The used switches each also comprise electrical coils further increasing the complexity of the whole apparatus.